dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 103: Battle Royale 7
Bold text is Insectosaurusese translated to English The team gathers in the lab. “Alejo and Lucia have struck once more. Check it.” “Hatzegopteryx Dive. Summon a Hatzegopteryx to attack the opponent. And they found Quick Strike and Tapejara Dive.” “Let’s discuss names.” “The Hatzegopteryx is female, so how about Hattie?” “Ok.” “Maybe for the three Tapejara in Quick Strike, we can call them Ted, Aaron, and Prim.” “Nice.” “For the Tapejara Dive one, we can call him Eli.” “K. Hey, we didn’t have to battle for them. You know what that means…” “Battle Royale!” They spent an hour preparing, then hit the field. BOB summons Princess, Rhino, and Chomp. Susan summons Fluffy, White Fang, and Flamethrower. Link summons Snakezilla, Titan, and Spiny. Insecto summons Scaredy-Cat, Peter, and Utah. Dr. Cockroach summons Scorpion, Lystro, and Ridges. Monger summons the Deinonychus Trio, Grey, and Pachy. “Blitz Spin Attack!” “Big Rock Roller!” The Moves clash. “'Dino Illusion!'” It’s a hit on Grey. “Final Cannon!” It’s a hit on Lystro. “Lightning Javelin Laser Stone Swap!” It’s a hit on Lystro. “Lightning Javelin Laser Spear Swap!” It’s a hit on Lystro. “Quadruple Electric Charge!” It’s a hit on Scaredy-Cat. Chomp rams him. They hit Snakezilla with Quadruple Electric Charge, defeating him. “Double Thunder Bazooka!” “Tragedy of the Tornado Tail!” The Moves clash. They clash the Moves again. “Aqua-Raid Tornado!” It’s a hit on Grey. “Lightning Javelin Laser Sword Swap!” It’s a hit on Lystro. Grey rams Ridges. “Neptune Blessing!” It’s a hit. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit on Spiny. “Shockwave Blast Trap!” “Spinning Attack!” The Moves clash. “Quake Hit!” It’s a hit on Utah. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” “Ultimate Thunder!” “Ultimate Water!” The Moves clash, and Spiny falls defeated. They hit Grey with Aqua-Raid Tornado twice. They hit Fluffy with Hurricane Beat. Lystro rams her. They hit him with Lightning Javelin Laser Stone Swap. Pachy rams Ridges. They hit him with Neptune Blessing. Pachy rams Ridges. Chomp hits Peter with Ultimate Thunder. “Sonic Arrows!” The Move clashes with Spinning Attack. “Double Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit on Titan, defeating him. “Air-Raid Tornado!” It’s a hit on Grey. White Fang rams Scaredy-Cat. They hit Peter with Quadruple Electric Charge. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. “Sonic Trap!” “Spinning Attack!” The Moves clash. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Sonic Arrows vs Spinning Attack. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They hit Ridges with Quadruple Electric Charge. They hit him with Double Plasma Anchor. They use Double Thunder Bazooka. “[[Tornado Toss (Monsters King)|'Tornado Toss']]!” The Moves clash. Pachy rams Ridges. They clash Sonic Arrows vs Spinning Attack. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. Chomp hits Utah with Ultimate Thunder. Pachy rams Scaredy-Cat. Chomp hits Utah with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They hit Scaredy-Cat with Double Plasma Anchor. They hit him with Quadruple Electric Charge. Rhino collapses out of exhaustion. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. Pachy rams Scaredy-Cat. He rams Ridges. They hit Lystro with Lightning Strike Laser Spear Swap, defeating him. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. Ridges rams Flamethrower into the wall, defeating him. Pachy rams him. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. Chomp hits Utah with Ultimate Thunder. Pachy rams Scaredy-Cat, defeating him. Chomp hits Utah with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. Utah hits Fluffy with Hurricane Beat. Peter rams her, defeating her. They hit Peter with Double Plasma Anchor. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. Pachy rams Ridges, defeating him. Because their user was defeated, the Anurognathus Dozen turn back into a card. Chomp hits Utah with Gatling Spark. “'Atomic Bomb!'” It’s a hit on Grey, defeating him. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. Utah hits Chomp with Hurricane Beat. Chomp hits Utah with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. Spinning Attack wins, defeating Peter. “Crossing Attack!” It’s a hit on Utah. Chomp hits with Gatling Spark. They clash Atomic Bombs. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. Utah hits the Deinonychus with Hurricane Beat. Chomp hits Utah with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Spinning Attack vs Sand Trap. They hit Utah with Triple Electric Charge. The Deinonychus use Dynamic Galaxy, but Scorpion knocks it into Princess, defeating both. They clash Atomic Bombs. They hit Utah with Double Plasma Anchor. Utah hits Pachy with Hurricane Beat. Scorpion uses Sand Trap on Chomp, but Pachy shields him. They clash Atomic Bombs. Chomp hits Utah twice with Ultimate Thunder. Pachy shields Chomp from Sand Trap. They clash Atomic Bombs. They hit Utah with Double Electric Charge three times. They clash Atomic Bombs. They hit Utah with Laser Javelin. Chomp hits with Gatling Spark. They hit with Double Plasma Anchor. They clash Hurricane Beat vs Heat Driver. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. Pachy shields Chomp from Sand Trap. They hit with Laser Javelin. They clash Atomic Bombs. They use Double Electric Charge, but Utah knocks it into White Fang, defeating him. They hit with Double Plasma Anchor. Scorpion hits Chomp with Sand Trap. They hit her with Laser Javelin. She hits Chomp with Sand Trap, defeating him. Utah hits with Tornado Toss. Scorpion hits with Sand Trap. Utah hits with Atomic Bomb. Pachy rams Utah. He bites his neck and throws him, defeating him. Scorpion hits twice with Sand Trap. She hits with Crystal Break. Pachy hits with Head Driver. He uses Plasma Anchor, but Scorpion catches it and throws him, defeating him. “Doc wins again.” Current Team Scorpion-20 Spiny-Between 18 and 19 Pachy-Between 18 and 19 Utah-Between 18 and 19 Chomp-Between 18 and 19 White Fang-Between 18 and 19 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Peter-17 Snakezilla-14 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Ridges-11 Titan-10 Pawpaw-10 Fluffy-9 Scaredy-Cat-8 Flamethrower-7 Comet-7 Lystro-6 Rhino-5